


【允振/熏鱼】矛与盾（下）

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【允振/熏鱼】矛与盾（下）

预警同上。

金秦禹和阿如原来都是福利院的小孩，两个人玩的很好，后来是阿如先被领养，金秦禹因为腿的问题一直留在福利院。

男人只能记住阿如这个昵称，但是不知道全名。他说阿如有了新家之后，很少能来看他了。

但是阿如曾经找过他，他还说要带他走，不过他拒绝了。

“我曾经是真的很向往外面的生活。阿如给我描述过的城市，夜晚是金色的，森林是铁灰的，天空是红色的。”

“但是我不能去，那个世界太过于陌生，我没有胆量去接触那些东西。”

“而且我拖着这条腿，去了城市又能做什么呢。”金秦禹苦笑着，给自己又找了个比胆小合理一点的借口。

不过在姜昇润看来，男人几乎是无时无刻都在想着怎么离开这镇子的，金秦禹不是离不开船的海上钢琴师。这海岛生了他，却也毁了他，他的精神乃至灵魂都被这里冷漠的风气推的远远的，让他变成了奋力生存的鲁滨逊。

姜昇润终于把自己的假设小小翼翼地问出了口，“如果凶手是阿如，你会怎么办？”

“不会的。没有如果。”金秦禹变得严肃，不留余地地说。

姜昇润只好终止这个话题，“先休息吧，我会在这里保护你们。”

金秦禹趴在老人的手边说，“明天，估计天气会很差。”

“为什么？”

“因为没有星星。”

“你很细心。”

“这座岛靠海谋生，我也受了些影响，毕竟天气不好的话，明天就没办法出海了。”

“嗯。”

接着他们就没有话题了。

过了很久，久到姜昇润以为金秦禹已经睡下，男人声音细弱蚊蝇地说，“警察先生，你真觉得最有可能做这种事的是阿如吗？”

那双大眼睛在黑暗里像两颗黑葡萄，眨也不眨的望着他。

姜昇润叹息，把手覆在金秦禹的眼睛上，轻声说，“我也不知道，但是我相信你。”

“睡吧。”

  

第二天一早，姜昇润安排了两位警员继续看守，外面真的如同金秦禹所说，下着雨。

他得回去查资料，福利院的资料很难找，镇子相关的登记法规不完善，让他的调查难上加难。

正在他焦头烂额的时候听见一个熟悉的声音。

“嘿，这不是我们昇润吗？”

说话的人把伞放在角落，黑色制服长裤被雨水沾湿了点，身高腿长，是个移动的衣服架子。

“这雨下得可真大，我刚到就来找你来了。”

看到来人的一瞬间，姜昇润猛地站起来，凳子也因为他的过分激动向后倒去。

他们给对方一个有力的拥抱，分开后李昇勋后退一步，站如劲松，“警员李昇勋，受上级命令，前来支援XX警署协助调查第N号凶杀案件。”

姜昇润眼前一亮，上面竟是给他派来了他最信任也最有能力的前辈。

李昇勋是个很靠谱的前辈，枪法和体术都是最出挑的，且为人处世要更成熟，看到前辈肩上的肩章样式变成了金色，不无羡慕地说：“恭喜升职。”

“谢了。”

“没想到我们会因为这个案子重逢。”

“我也没想到啊。”李昇勋走过去把他的凳子扶起来然后坐下，“唉，昇润妮走了之后也没有人能让我欺负了，我好难过啊。”李昇勋明明脸上都是重逢后的喜悦，却还是不忘记扮演那个总是爱调侃他的让人头疼的前辈。

“你能来我真的很高兴，这样抓住凶手的几率就又能提升了，说不定我还能借这个机会回到原来的警署。”姜昇润第一次觉得来自前辈的言语戏弄有些亲切。

“没事，哥会好好帮你的。”李昇勋轻声说，“你会回到原来的地方的。”

“借你吉言。”

他把现有的所有线索和猜测都和李昇勋说了一遍。

他们现在在要做的是在这个破村子里找到登记簿。

登记簿应该有两份，一份在警署留底，另一份在福利院法人手里，金秦禹说不知道，老院长也没没法配合。警署本应该是最容易找到的，但是，因为这个小镇子的管理实在是仿若无物，姜昇润甚至在警署看到过重要的文件被用来垫拉面。

李昇勋说自己不擅长坐办公室里找东西的工作，所以他刚坐下就要启程去车站确认院长儿子的安全。确认好火车的时间，就匆匆告别了。

姜昇润则是继续找文件。

死者那么恶贯满盈，应该有更多的人有杀人动机，尤其是这个福利院里被他伤害过的孩子。

但是关于孩子们去向的资料颗粒无收，也没有找到那个叫阿如的孩子。

忙活了一上午也没有进展，这个时候啊接到一个陌生人的来电，说自己是上面派来的协助警员。

姜昇润沉默地挂了电话，然后拨通了李昇勋的号码。

“哥，你开车来接我来一下，我要去取个证。”

“你个笨蛋说啥呢，我还在车站等人呢。”

“那我去车站找你，你车借我，我要用。”

“我没开车过来。”

“好吧。别让他丢了，保护好院长儿子。”

“知道了。”

挂电话后，姜昇润不信邪的打了另一通电话。

“我是XX派出所的姜昇润，警员编号1234XX，我要查一下昨天下派的协助警员的信息。”

“稍等，我问一下啊。”对面的人把话筒拿远，大着嗓门喊，“吴警官走了吗？”

听到了预料之外的姓氏，姜昇润感觉自己正置身于冰面，清脆又刺耳的碎裂声密集，命运之神随时都能把他拉进冰层之下的黑暗湖水中。

那边回来了，“他刚出发，估计下午能到……喂喂？有人在听吗？”

座机被他扔在身后，姜昇润揪起椅子靠背的衣服狂奔出门，他掏出手机拨了另一个号码，“把李昇勋警员的详细资料发给我！他的警号是6543XX,快！！”

“还有随时等我消息，我会给你发位置，记得把金秦禹也带上。”

李昇勋的警号姜昇润也背过，因为他曾经帮李昇勋上班打过卡，作为回报，李昇勋会给他带早餐。

釜山兄弟的口味取向相似，姜昇润总是不吝啬他对李昇勋厨艺的赞美，夸他的厨艺想找老婆简直就是作弊器。

对方笑眯眯地接了他的吹捧，然后格外吸引仇恨的说自己早就有了，在老家。

姜昇润瞪着眼睛，不服地说嫂子肯定是脾气很好，还能忍得了你这个疯子。

切，羡慕就说。

我要见到嫂子以后要把你欺负我的事都告诉她。

姜昇润开着派出所的出勤车，死命咬着下唇祈祷，此刻距离院长儿子那班车已经到站半小时了，他拨打李昇勋的电话也没人接。

李昇勋在和他说谎，从城里到这儿的交通方式只有三种，一个是火车，但是他查过今天最早的那班就是保护对象乘坐的那辆，中午才能到。第二个是船，但是这个天气，根本没有船敢出海，而最后一种就是自驾，但李昇勋说他没有开车来。

所以李昇勋到底是怎么来的？或者说他到底是什么时候来的？

越是推理他越觉得恐惧，手机的提示音都能把现在的他吓得鼻尖冒汗。

那边把李昇勋的警员资料发给他，个人经历的那一栏，第一行的文字把姜昇润的埋在心底的推测强行拽了出来，白纸黑字都在嘲笑他的理所当然，那个最荒谬的推测，就是赤裸的真相。

“李昇勋，2000年1月，于XX派出所与监护人李某确认领养关系。”姜昇润的所有力气都被抽空似的靠在车椅后背。

他又突然回想起李昇勋身上的纹身，那是他在李昇勋换制服的时候看见的，一大片的刺青恐怕就是为了遮挡被虐待的痕迹。

  

他还是请了技术员定位了李昇勋的手机，驱车来到了一个悬崖边。

天地被封在一个罡风肆虐的空间里，高瘦的青年揪着一个黑影站在悬崖边上，厚重的乌云，青白的天色，灰黑的海水，构成了老电影的主色调，青年的蓝色的制服，成了不折不扣的异类，像随时会被海风撕碎的一张蓝纸。

院长儿子跪在李昇勋的脚边，被枪抵着头，涕泪横流，双手合十，顺着强烈的海风，远远就能听到他不成句的求饶声。

姜昇润一下车就看到了最糟糕的局面，他距离海崖边的二人距离实在太远，没有办法营救人质。

“李昇勋！因你涉嫌故意杀人罪，现依法对你执行逮捕。快停手！”

“警察！警察来了！！你这个废物快救我啊啊啊。”

李昇勋用握着枪的手扇了他一巴掌，黑色的枪成了沾血的冷兵器，血滴混入潮湿的地面，冷漠凶煞的样子与姜昇润印象中的可靠前辈形象相去甚远。

青年脸色青黑，硬着头皮交涉。“你快放了他，我们还有商量的余地，秦禹哥还在等你！”

“怎么样？你嫂子好看吧？”李昇勋满脸的得意与炫耀。

“好看！好看！不管怎么样你把枪先放下来吧哥！算我求你了。”姜昇润喊得嗓子一阵发紧。

不知是不是金秦禹这个名字触动了尹光爱的神经，他换了个求饶策略，“放了我吧，我当初真的错了，你看你现在和金秦禹不是都活的好好的吗，就大人有大量可以吗。”

“活的好好的？”青年脸上掀起一抹神经质的微笑弧度，眼中的疯狂几乎能把对方绞碎。

“你竟然说我们活得好好的哈哈。”他笑造化弄人，他笑苍生冷眼，笑得心如刀绞，肝肠寸断。

“他的腿是因为谁没的？福利院里孩子你都是怎么对待的？你他妈不知道？”

说着他抬手对着院长儿子的腿就是一枪。

“啊—”惨叫被海风带走，融进尖啸的风声。

“受罪是我们活该！他的腿没了也是活该！背着你和那个老头给的疤过一辈子也是我们活该！”

李昇勋的额头和脖颈都爆起青筋，“你个狗东西，凭什么能安心活着？”

“我们为什么要因为你这样的东西活的那么痛苦？”

“你给我记着！今天你的下场，也是因为你活该！”

海浪冲击石壁的声音哗然，仿佛叹息。

人类愤怒的宣泄，在自然面前不过是蝼蚁的悲鸣，这世间太多的生不逢辰时乖命蹇，入不得眼，也不必上心。

姜昇润从来没见过情绪如此激动的前辈，他举起枪对准李昇勋大吼，“再不束手就擒我就要开枪了！”

李昇勋听到后辈熟悉的大嗓门，玩笑似的回喊，“记得上次枪术测评输给我的事吗？”

“我记得！上次你赢了！”姜昇润握枪的手都在抖，不对，他整个人都天旋地转的，但是他还是硬着头皮说，“这次我会赢！”

李昇勋正做的是要下地狱的罪行，雨点纠缠泥土狂乱起舞，跳着来自大自然的祭祀舞蹈，他一脚踩着院长儿子汩汩流血的伤口，杀猪一样的嚎叫成了助兴的号角，他拍拍自己的胸口，“靶子都准备好了，你在等什么！”

后辈红着眼咆哮，“你他妈别逼我！”

李昇勋抓着已经痛的不成人形的家伙衣领。瞪着眼睛吼，“你来！不然我就弄死他！”

“砰——！”

就在这时，小警员终于带着金秦禹姗姗来迟。

而刚刚他亲眼见证了李昇勋被子弹贯穿了肩膀，甚至来不及看清他脸上解脱的神情。

仰头掉下山崖的瞬间，他像一只鹰，不是赴死，而是把自己逼到绝境，给自己安排考验才能学会飞翔的鹰。

金秦禹拄着拐杖缓缓上前，漠然盯着被疼痛折磨的不成人型的人质，这不是金秦禹记忆中的那个嚣张跋扈好色成瘾的家伙，但是这家伙疼痛打滚时绝望的心情他可以感同身受。

也曾经这样求饶过这个家伙不要碰他，他也曾经被抓着头发，哭嚎过，反抗过。

又有谁来怜悯他呢。

或许只有阿如了吧，但是他都还来不及和他说上一句话。

“原来我来晚了啊。”金秦禹离姜昇润很近，前者却用仿佛远隔几个宇宙的眼神望着他，姜昇润在他眼中，看到了在雨中哭的溃不成军的自己，和他渐渐汇聚起来的寒潭坚冰，明亮又灰暗的冰层仿佛随时会划破他琉璃似的眼珠。

“对不起，秦禹哥，我没能阻止他。”

“你不用对不起，是我们错了啊。”姜昇润抬头，一个绝望的眼神撞进他眼里，成了他一辈子的梦魇。

“我们错在出生在这里，我们错在生在正义得不到伸张的时代，错在相信挣扎有用。”

“我们错了。”

  

  

海崖边，李昇勋跳下去那个地方，因为冲击的浪太大，搜救队去找过他的身体但是无果。

警察杀人事件引起了巨大的轰动，媒体随后陆陆续续报出了当年光爱儿童福利院当年的真相，真的有在那里呆过的孩子站了出来，证明韩某与尹某做的禽兽行径。侥幸活下来的院长儿子的结局也只有吃牢饭一条路。

医院里的院长知道后，没过多久也去了，所有遗物都给了金秦禹。

姜昇润被调回了原来他在的警署，他替李昇勋收了堆在角落的物品，发现了一个陈旧的密码日记本，像小时候流行的那种款式。

他试了几下没成功，后来试了一下金秦禹的生日就打开了。

“他们打我，很疼。”

“我今天认识了一个比我大的朋友。”

“今天那个大叔给我几块钱让我去给他偷一盒很贵的烟，我给秦禹买了糖。”

“秦禹笑起来真好看。他好厉害，躲过了老东西发疯，可是我的身上还是被烫了，好疼啊。”

“他说给我吹一吹就不疼了，真好用。”

歪歪扭扭的字，应该是得了新本子之后孩童年代记录的。唯独在写秦禹二字的时候，能看得出用心，一笔一划都装载着对名字主人的依恋。秦禹哥真的是李昇勋的精神支柱一样的存在，怪不得李昇勋会选择放弃大好前程为他报仇。

姜昇润叹息着继续看，“这里是监狱，他害了秦禹，院长怕被他儿子打，也不管我们。他们都是畜牲。”

本子的内页陈旧泛黄，上面还有星星点点的血迹刺目。

“秦禹哥为了救我，坏了一条腿。”

“他说没关系，腿会好起来的。他真聪明，如果假装腿坏了，再把自己弄得脏兮兮的，那个人就不会碰他了。就算他把自己弄得丑丑的我也愿意和他玩。我一辈子都只想和他一个人玩。”

原来金秦禹的腿没有瘫痪。

可是他为什么要隐瞒？荒唐感像一盆冷水迎面泼了过来，也像蜘蛛的网将他束缚其中。他有预感，自己应该停下的，不要在这两个人的纠葛中越陷越深了，但是好奇心还是促使他继续看了下去。

“我先离开了，因为秦禹说外面才有希望。幸好领养人对我很好，让我知道这世界原来不是只有恶意。”

“我去考了警校，我身上有疤本来不能考的，但我还是花钱就进来了，真是讽刺。”

“养父母有了孩子，挺替他们高兴的，我羡慕，也有些嫉妒那个孩子，能降临在这样善良的夫妻家中。”

“我也搞不清自己现在是什么心情，总之我还是想记录下来。

今天是我第一次拿到工资，我回到岛上去找他。

我亲了秦禹哥，还顺便尝到了眼泪的味道，我知道秦禹哥因为那些事有些抵触男人的触碰，但是他没推开我，我感觉我的心脏都快从嗓子里蹦出来，或者它本就是被秦禹哥一只攥在手里的东西。

我劝他和我一起离开这个鬼地方，我会好好照顾他，我不懂他为什么要在这里装一个瘸子，今天秦禹哥告诉我了。

他说自己过不去那道坎，他总是梦见自己被折磨的日子，根本睡不着觉，无论他在哪里，都会被梦魇牵绊住，不如在这里孤独一生。而且这里还有他没做完的事，我问他是什么事，他没告诉我。”

日记的后面是空的。后来的情况姜昇润也大概猜到了。李昇勋为了帮金秦禹跨过那道槛，才走上了不归路。

  

后来姜昇润终于找了空闲的一天，去探望金秦禹，买了很多食物和生活用品，但是房子里空无一人。

金秦禹一个人会去哪呢。

他在他们初见的那个屋子的床上，看到了一封信静静地躺在那。

“秦禹哥，我现在在去找你的船上，这可能是我最后一次记录一些东西了。

这封信里的银行卡给你，密码你知道的。

韩仁该死，你没做错。但是你太莽撞了，你说你留在岛上是还有事没做，我猜就是这件事了。都这个时候了我竟然还在高兴你第一时间想到求助的人是我。

接下来无论发生什么事都不要自责，不要难过，你只管好好生活。

我求你好好活着，离开这个岛，多看看外面的世界。

对小动物过敏就不要去逗它们，最后难受的还是你自己。

也别耍小聪明，你不擅长那个，容易被比我聪明的人看穿。

不要轻易交朋友，你容易被骗，就比如我骗你说我会活下来，你相信了。

  

我爱你，疯狂地爱。

  

所以就算你是故意把我往绝路上引，我也心甘情愿。

我会替你扫清一切障碍，我会替你下地狱。

  

你的阿如。  

 

后面跟了一个与上面不同的字迹。

“就算你到了地狱我也会去陪你。”

姜昇润沉默许久，东西被他扔在满是灰尘的空间 ，大口大口呼吸被他搅乱的浑浊空气，他慌乱，他醒悟，他用颤抖的手拼命揪自己的领口，衣服。此刻他身上的警服仿佛变成了烫人的烙铁，也是将他缠进仿若真相之网的叛徒。他刚愎自用，稀里糊涂，相信了自己构筑的完美结局，最后亲手葬送了两个与命运较量的赌徒。

李昇勋成了转移注意力的祭品。

原来真的杀了人的只有金秦禹。

李昇勋牺牲在不在他的计划之内？

金秦禹最后真的去找李昇勋了吗？

这些都无从得知。

李昇勋和姜昇润，就像矛与盾。

矛是感性，因为痴情，他放弃大好前程，自愿成了金秦禹手下的士兵，替他扫清了一切障碍。

矛是绝望的珍惜，是痴情。李昇勋的感情是挂在矛尖上的。他横冲直撞却没有办法防守，所以他成了喋血的牺牲品，他的痴情快变成丧失自我的心理疾病。

所以现在这个看似混乱的现状是姜昇润赢了？也不尽然。

盾是理性，因为清醒，他选择遵从职业操守去保护人质。

盾是含蓄的爱慕，是恻隐。姜昇润的感情时躲在盾牌下的。只能防守不能进攻，所以他要窝囊一辈子。他从心底心疼金秦禹的遭遇，也对他产生了一点不该有的念头，但现在只落得这么一个人去楼空的下场。

总之金秦禹抽身的干净利落。他利用盾的恻隐和矛的执着，成为了最后的赢家。

  

  

  

回到ｌｏｆ去！


End file.
